


Boring

by hxilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Frat Boy Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata is adored by many, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Parties, Porn With Plot, Social Anxiety, Socially Awkward Kageyama, cute supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilzy/pseuds/hxilzy
Summary: The first time Kageyama saw the bright-eyed, bundle of sunshine was in the coffee shop next to the theater and arts building, ironically enough named ‘Water Colors Cafe’. Now don’t go making assumptions, Kageyama was no art major. He didn’t have a creative bone in his tall, awkward body. Most would even go as far as saying the boy was, well, boring. He didn’t mind being boring, he preferred actually.





	Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lordy, I wrote this at 5:00 in the morning.  
> Hope you enjoy my lovely readers <3.

The first time Kageyama saw the bright-eyed, bundle of sunshine was in the coffee shop next to the theater and arts building, ironically enough named ‘Water Colors Cafe’. Now don’t go making assumptions, Kageyama was no art major. He didn’t have a creative bone in his tall, awkward body. Most would even go as far as saying the boy was, well, boring. He didn’t mind being boring, he preferred it actually. 

His dorm mate constantly complained about how he never did anything fun or how he was too rude and uptight, in which Kageyama would simply shrug in response. He didn't want to be fun, he wanted to be alone. He often repeated these phrases to Oikawa, said dormmate, earning himself the nickname “King of the dorm”. 

Kageyama was often kicked out of their shared room when Oikawa brought his boyfriend over to do God knows what. The first time this happened, Kageyama took his place against the wall across from the door and finished his essay with his headphones blasting to block out the sound of, well, you can guess what. After the fifth time of this, him ending up with cramped legs and a headache from the 2 plus hours of blasting music, he stumbled upon Water Color Cafe.

He adored the little cafe, it was small, quiet, and boring, like him (minus the small part). He took a seat at the table near the back and that became his spot, the place he spent his afternoons, ordering the same small black coffee every time, given to him by the same blond barista for two weeks until the change. The change being the orange haired boy. 

It was a Thursday afternoon, around 8 pm when Kageyama walked into the familiar cafe after being kicked out by Oikawa again. He immediately tensed when he heard loud laughter coming from the front 2 tables. Kageyama put his head down and walked to the front of the cafe, feeling a bit better when he saw the blonde girl that always took his order. 

“Hey! Same as always” She smiled at him and Kageyama nodded, avoiding eye contact as he passed her two dollars and she already knew by now he would say keep the change.

He usually felt highly uncomfortable in his own body but times like this only made it so much worse. He was too tall, took up too much room, too paranoid that the group sitting and laughing in the front were laughing at him. 

“Here you go” The girl smiled again at him, as she held out the small cup of energy. He took the cup and walked to his little corner and set up his laptop, attempting to shake off the anxiety bubbling through his system. He dug through his bag and searched for his headphones only to find nothing, of course, he left them in his dorm. Today out of all days, he was now forced to listen to the unusual loudness of his favorite place. 

Suddenly the group of erupted in cheers as soon as the little bell rung, signaling that someone had entered. Kageyama couldn't help but look over at what had started the commotion. Kageyama’s eyes were glued to the boy. He was short, had messy orange hair, and the brightest smile he had ever seen, the kind that was blinding.

“Oi Hinata! What's up my dude?”  
“Shouyou is here!”  
“Come sit!”

The orange haired boy, Hinata he assumed, laughed and went to greet them, hugging each of them. The boy was suddenly the center of attention, almost instantly brightening everyone's mood. Kageyama wondered how anyone could be like that, how anyone could just be so adored and so important to others, it was overwhelming and he wasn't even talking to him.

“I'll see you guys later! Kuroo, tell your boyfriend to go with you to the house! Me and Yachi will be there at like 10.” The short boy waited until his friends left the cafe to go up to the counter where the blonde girl was waiting for him. 

He suddenly grabbed her cheeks in his hands, kissing her forehead with a loud “mwah”, making the girl yelp before giggling. 

“Oh, gross Shou!” She laughed, wiping her forehead dramatically. 

“ Have I ever told you how much I love you, Yachi, my love? Well, I do because you cover for me while I'm drowning in work.” The boy suddenly walked behind the counter, grabbing an apron and putting it on himself. 

“Shush, what are best friends for? I can't say I'm not happy you're back, it gets boring without you here” Kageyama finally broke his trance. He was thankful that the group of friends had left but he couldn’t shake the feeling he got with Hinata in the cafe. The whole atmosphere changed upon his arrival and his little boring cafe was no longer so boring. 

The next time Kageyama went to the cafe was three days later. He walked in with his laptop under his arm and walked to the counter. His breath hitched as the orange haired boy looked up at him, with that same bright smile. 

“What can I get you?” Kageyama didn't understand why he was so intimidated by Hinata. He just didn't want to look like as much of an idiot as he felt. 

“I - um - a sma-” God, way to not look like an idiot. 

“Small coffee, black.” The blonde girl came behind Hinata, throwing a small smile his way. Kageyama nodded and looked down, he was so grateful for the girl’s memory of him at this very moment. 

“1.92,” Hinata said and Kageyama managed to hand him two dollars without messing it up in some way. 

“Um, I don't want change” Kageyama avoided eye contact, looking as everywhere but at Hinata as he waited for his drink. 

“Thank you! and here you go!” He quickly took his drink and sat at his normal table. 

Kageyama soon got used to Hinata’s presence, well he kinda had to or he would just have to find another place to hide out. Too much work. He also started noticing things about the small barista. Hinata was your cliche college kid that was living life to the fullest, everyone knew him, everyone adored him. He was loud, energetic, and fun. 

Everything Kageyama was not and would never be. 

It was a Thursday afternoon that Hinata decided to join Kageyama at his table. Kageyama was focused on finishing his Literature essay when the felt a presence across from him. He flinched as he looked up from his laptop keys to see Hinata filling the space across from him.

“It's just me, don't worry” He laughed and Kageyama did that thing again. The thing where he looks everywhere but someone's eyes. Consider him rude or whatever but he just couldn't bring himself to look at someone in the eye, especially Hinata. 

“Do you want something?” Kageyama hated how harsh that came out yet he was almost thankful that he would probably scare away the shorter boy. His eyes widen as Hinata laughed. 

“I'm the barista, shouldn't I be asking you that? Well, I already know what you would say so nevermind to that. I'm Hinata by the way.” He extended his hand and Kageyama hesitated to shake it, but ultimately did. 

“I know” Kageyama cringed to himself at how creepy that must've sounded.  
“I mean, I've heard people call you that” 

“ and you?” He laughed, pulling his hand away and tilting his head as he waited for a response. 

“Oh um, Kageyama” Hinata’s permanent smile only got bigger. 

“Nice to meet you officially, Kageyama!” 

This was only the start, they suddenly fell into a routine where Kageyama came into the cafe everyday and everyday at 10 Hinata would come and join him at his table. He didn't even bother bringing headphones with him anymore because he listened to Hinata. Hinata talked and talked and talked and Kageyama didn't mind, only talking when asked questions. 

It was nice, Kageyama would never actually admit, but it was nice having someone who didn't think he was rude or scary. Hinata would only laugh at his insults and didn’t mind his lack of social skills. Hinata also pushed him, pushed him to do things, as simple as trying a new drink or even having Yachi join them occasionally.

“Yamayama please” Hinata whined, pouting as he pulled on his arm. 

“No” Kageyama huffed. 

“Come ooooonnnnn, pleeease” 

“I said no 12 times already”

“What if I say by your side the whole night?”

“No Hinata”

“What if I give you free coffee for a week?”

“Not worth it”

“I'll ask for anything ever again, please Kageyama” Kageyama sighed, closing his eye because he honestly couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. A college party, more specifically a frat party was the exact opposite of how Kageyama wanted to spend his Friday night. 

“It will be fun! I'll be with you the whole night too. I know everyone there so it will be cool” Hinata gave a stupid grin in victory and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“You ruined my life” Kageyama huffed and Hinata laughed, kicking him softly under the table.

“So you can come to the house before it starts so you won't have to try to find me through everyone tomorrow” Kageyama only nodded, cursing himself at the mess he's gotten into. 

Kageyama stood in front of the big frat house as if it was the house from monster house. It's been 7 minutes already and he's only now built up to courage to knock. The door almost immediately opened to reveal a group of people making Kageyama tense and forget how to breathe suddenly. 

“Kageyama! Hey, you came!” He heard Yachi’s familiar voice and suddenly she was at the door letting him in, leading him into the living area. He found himself once again thankful for Yachi’s presence. 

“Oh um thanks” 

“Hinata!” Yachi called out and the sound of something dropping from what he assumed was the kitchen was the short boy’s response. Hinata ran out, holding a half eaten cupcake in his hand. 

“YAMAYAMA” Hinata shouted with a mouth full of sugariness. Kageyama watched as a tall, bald boy took the cupcake out of Hinata’s hands, eating it. Hinata pouted and flicked him off before returning his attention to Kageyama, who was looking down at his feet. The familiar feeling of being too small for his body was back. 

“Guys! This is Kageyama, the boy from the shop.” 

“Hey, my dude” “ Nice to meet you!” “Sup bro” "Tanaka stop making that face!" 

Kageyama swallowed as everyone greeted him and he wished he knew what to do in these situations.

“That's Tanaka and Noya” He pointed to the bald guy and another short boy that were laughing at themselves as they were messing with each other. 

“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi” The blond boy, Tsukishima, didn't bother looking up but Yamaguchi smiled and waved at him before elbowing Tsukishima to do the same. 

“Kuroo and Bokuto. Then Kenma is upstairs asleep” Kageyama recognized the two from the cafe, they were nice enough with greeting him. 

“There's Suga and Dachi but they're getting more booze for tonight” Noya pitched in, and Kageyama slightly nodded at him.

“You know Yachi and me, of course,” Hinata grinned and Kageyama was already ready for this night to be over. These were Hinata’s friends, his only friend's friends. So he immediately felt the pressure to not mess things up yet be had no idea how. 

Hinata pulled him into the kitchen with him, Kageyama felt like he let go of a breath he's been holding since he first arrived. Hinata hopped on the counter in front of him, leaning over to grab another cupcake from a large tray of them. 

“People are starting to come. Listen, if you really don't have fun or feel uncomfortable, we can leave. I promise I won't be hurt, we can always find something else to do.” Hinata’s tone was serious, even with icing filling his lips. 

“You don't have to leave with me or anything” Kageyama nodded but Hinata poked Kageyama with his foot rather harshly.

“I invited you cause I wanna hang out with you, dork” Kageyama had given up on attempting comebacks when Hinata said such blunt statements. All he did was mutter dumbass and got a “lame” in response. 

As more and more people filled the house, Kageyama followed Hinata around like a lost puppy. Hinata introduced him to more people than Kageyama thinks he's ever talked to in his lifetime and he was confused how Hinata knew all of them, let alone being friends with them. 

Music, drinks, people. Everything was buzzing and Kageyama was a fish out of water. Hinata had a few drinks while Kageyama was sipping on his second red solo cup of cheap beer. He felt more relaxed, so much that he didn't even overthink Hinata holding his hand for so long.

“Oh heck yeah, they set up beer pong!” Hinata yelled over the music, dragging him to a ping pong table set up with 10 cups on either side. 

“Just try to get the ball in. If I get one in yours, you drink! It's fun, I promise” Hinata took his position across from Kageyama as he nodded. People crowded them, mainly cheering for Hinata and just watching. 

Hinata bounced the tiny ball, landing it in one of Kageyama’s almost easily. Hinata gave an evil smirk as he winked at the tall black haired boy. Kageyama felt the corners of his own lips twitch as he took the shot, scrunching his nose at the taste before bouncing the ball back. Kageyama finished the game with a win and two of his own cups untouched. 

Hinata laughed as he took the last shot, walking over to Kageyama, taking his hand again. The drunk people around them cheered for Kageyama calling him “King” and “King of beer pong”, making Hinata giggle.

“Chibi-chan! So you're the one who's been kidnapping my roommate” Kageyama heard the familiar voice come from behind him, they both turned around to see Oikawa smirking, looking them up and down.

“Oh hey! I guess so, are you setting up the usual?” Hinata grinned and Kageyama looked at the questioningly. Of course, they would know each other. 

“You know me so well! Kageyama, my dear roommate, I hope to see you there soon too!” Before Kageyama could reply, Oikawa was off. 

“Truth or Dare, me and Oikawa always play. But we'll only do it if you want” Hinata looked up at him, as he immediately nodded. It was strange, Kageyama knew he would never ever agree to something like this but he felt warm and almost relaxed, he wanted to do this. 

Hinata led him into the living room where a circle of people were sitting next to the couch. The pair joined the circle, hands still connected, not that either minded. Kageyama looked around the circle and felt calm as if was the bald boy, Yachi, Kuroo, Kenma, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Oikawa and his boyfriend Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa suddenly clapped his hands together, getting everyone’s attention. 

“So this is truth or dare, everyone knows how to play, right?” Everyone nodded. 

“Well since I'm already talking, I might as well go first. Sweet, awkward roommate of mine, Kageyama. Truth or dare?” Oikawa had a mischievous look in his eye that would have terrified Kageyama to death if it wasn't for the circumstances he was in. 

“Truth” Kageyama felt Hinata squeeze his hand.

“So boring as always. How long have you and my little chibi-chan been a thing?! And why did I don't know until now!” Oikawa pouted, sounding almost genuinely hurt. 

“What-no we're not-!”  
“Shut up Oikawa!” 

Kageyama’s face was absolutely flushed, he knew he looked like a tomato. Hinata laughed and playfully threw the closest thing to him at the brunette. The game continued for many more rounds of ridiculous dares and embarrassing truths. Kageyama witnessed a very drunk Tanaka give Yachi a lap dance, Kuroo chugged a lot of hot sauce, Yamaguchi is apparently into some pretty weird stuff and suddenly it was Hinata’s turn again. 

“I know you're going to pick dare so I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room.” Kenma winked at his friend and Hinata grinned back as the circle cheered and laughed. 

“Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy”. Hinata moved so he was standing on his knees, letting go of Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama didn't know why he was suddenly holding his breath but he never took his eyes off of Hinata. 

Hinata hooked a leg over Kageyama's, so he was straddling him. Kageyama’s eyes were wide and he couldn't form any words. Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama's neck, his lips kissing up his jawline, getting close enough to his ear where he could whisper. 

“Is this okay?” Hinata felt Kageyama nod subtly at this and Hinata pulled back. 

Kageyama felt Hinata’s lips press against his, moving against his and Kageyama tried his best to copy his actions. His head was swimming, he was all too aware of how soft the lips against his were, how Hinata’s fingers twisted in the back of his hair and how Kageyama’s body was on fire. With tongues touching, lip biting, Kageyama tried to keep up but fuck Hinata was good at this. 

Finally, they broke apart. Kageyama was sure he looked like a blushing idiot while Hinata laughed, pecking his lips again before climbing off of him. 

“Thank you for that wonderful show but get a room you two” “Get some Kageyama!” “Oh gross!”  
Hinata stuck his tongue out as his friends and he got to his feet, holding out his hand for Kageyama to take. The smaller dragged the black haired boy away from the circle after yelling a quick “I am a child of God!” 

Kageyama was stuck in his daze as Hinata led him up the stairs into what he assumed was his room. As soon as the door was closed, Hinata was on his tip toes, lips attacking Kageyama’s neck, backing him up until he fell onto the bed on his back. 

They awkwardly repositioned themselves so Kageyama was against the headboard of the bed and Hinata was once again straddling him. 

“Are you okay, yamayama?” Hinata asked against his neck. 

“Yes, god yes” Kageyama nodded and watched as Hinata leaned back to pull his shirt over his head and he struggled to shimmy out of his shorts but successfully doing so. Kageyama admired Hinata’s soft body, the boy had a very, very nice body. He had subtle abs showing he must've worked out yet he was still so soft in his hands. Kageyama soon followed suit, taking off everything but his black boxers. Hinata groaned as he looked down Kageyama’s body. 

“You’re so hot, like what the hell” Hinata laughed, grinding their hips together, earning a sharp intake from Kageyama. He was embarrassed at how his body reacted to the boy in his lap, he felt like it was so unfair that Hinata was so good at everything. 

“Don’t say stuff like that, dumbass” Kageyama’s hands were placed on the sides on Hinata’s hips and he couldn’t help but wonder how the boy was so warm, so soft. 

“I-I don’t know what to do” Kageyama muttered as Hinata nodded, pecking his lips. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. This okay?” Hinata gave a soft, genuine smile that made Kageyama’s head fuzzy as his small hand slid down his stomach to palm the tent that had formed in his boxers. Kageyama bit his lip and nodded his head, gasping as Hinata pulled them down, freeing his dick to fall against his stomach. Hinata stopped for a second to pull his down boxers off his body, mumbling something about Kageyama's legs being too long.

They both sat too close to each other, completely exposed, too into the moment, too much for Kageyama's brain to handle but he still wanted more.

Kage watched in silence as Hinata reached into his nightstand to pull out a small bottle of clear liquid. Kageyama wasn't stupid, he knew what that was for and immediately blushed harder than he already was. Hinata snapped the cap open and poured some over his fingers before sitting it back on the table. Kageyama felt himself twitch as it registered what Hinata was doing. 

Hinata was stretching himself open, right in front of Kageyama. 

Kageyama could only watch as Hinata moved his fingers in and out of himself as if he were a trained professional, every sound the boy made only sent electricity down south.

“Ohh Yama” Hinata moaned as he pulled out, wiping his hand on his covers. Kageyama didn’t know if he would actually survive, he was sure that Hinata would kill him. Kageyama groaned out as he felt Hinata roll a condom on him before slathering the clear liquid along his dick. Hinata positioned himself before sliding down on Kageyama. 

“O-Oh God, Kageyama” Hinata whimpered. Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and his hands were gripping the sides of Hinata’s hips for dear life, he was so tight, so warm, so so good. 

Kageyama’s c*ck was fully submerged in Hinata, he was too aware of how Hinata felt around him. Hinata looked so beautiful, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were heavy with lust, his lips were parted, letting out small pants. Hinata raised his hips up only to drop them back down and Kageyama let out an embarrassing moan. 

“H-Hinata, give me a second, I’m gonna finish too q-quick” Kageyama was thankful when Hinata smiled and nodded, which he was thankful for. Kageyama felt like he got himself together, at least enough to last more than a couple seconds, and nodded at Hinata to move. 

Hinata’s lips went back to Kageyama’s, his hips rising and dropping at a pace that was driving Kageyama wild. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against each other and heavy pants and moans filling the air. Kageyama threw his head back and couldn’t help but thrust his hips up to meet Hinata’s.

“Kageyama, fuck!” Hinata cried out and Kageyama felt Hinata squeeze around him. 

“I’m gonna, Goddamn Hinata I’m not gonna last” Kageyama thighs shook as he thrust up wildly, spilling into the condom. Hinata was grinding against him, with a call of Kageyama’s name, Hinata spilled onto his stomach. 

Hinata pulled off of him but immediately sat back down to catch his breath. Kageyama took the sticky condom off before throwing it in the trash next to the bed. They both sat in silence, eyes closed and panting. Hinata let out little breathless laughs between heavy breaths, making Kageyama open his eyes. 

“What’s funny?” 

“That was so good” Hinata laughed, kissing his cheek before getting up and throwing wet wipes on the bed. They cleaned themselves off the best they could with watermelon scented face wipes and put on their boxers, Hinata stealing Kageyama’s shirt in the process. 

Once the lights were off and they settled under the covers facing each other, Hinata took Kageyama’s hand, playing with the larger fingers. 

“I know you aren’t into parties or people really but thank you for coming. I really like you a lot, Tobio, I hope you’ll be my boyfriend.” Hinata’s voice was low and loving. 

“Of course I like you too, Shou.”

Kageyama always liked being boring, but he liked Hinata more.


End file.
